


When All My Conquests Reek Of You

by MerelyJamieMerelyWriting



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Fight Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Light Masochism, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pseudo-Incest, Rough Sex, momentary past Female Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting/pseuds/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting
Summary: Featuring: The hug at the end of Ragnarok that we all wanted to see.Loki tries to grow accustomed to living on a ship, to being close to his brother again, to being content.  When Thor figures out a secret Loki's kept since their adolescence, he's determined to force the confrontation.  Thankfully, it seems to go well for both of them.[Thor scoffed in irritation and half turned away as he grumbled, "I always knew that was you that day."Loki froze, heart thundering in his ears. "Excuse me?"Thor turned to him and his eye sparked challengingly at him. "I said, I always knew that was you that day."Loki bit his lip and shook his head as he fumbled at the door, backing through it as he snapped, "I really can't fathom what you're on about."]





	When All My Conquests Reek Of You

**Author's Note:**

> The very beginning and end are taken directly from the last two scenes in the movie with Thor and Loki. This is what I like to imagine happened between the scenes.

          Loki hesitated outside the doors to Thor's chambers, trying to swallow down the impulse to duck into an alcove and send a copy. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, attempting to summon up actual confidence rather than bravado for the first time in years.

          He stepped into the room to find Thor standing at the mirror, drink in hand, fingering his eyepatch self consciously. Loki took a few more steps, smiling a little nervously as Thor's gaze shifted to him in the mirror and he turned to greet him.

          "It suits you," he offered warmly, giving Thor a once over and realizing after he said it how very true it was.

          Affection warmed Thor's eye before he turned and set the glass down. "Maybe you're not so bad after all, brother."

          Loki nodded sharply, trying to hide the rush of relief that flew through him at the words and feeling it shine out his eyes anyways. "Maybe not," he agreed, smiling softly despite himself.

          "Thank you," Thor said, smiling back as he fiddled with the lid to the Asgardian Moonshine. He tossed the lid in the air as he continued in a doubtful but also somehow hopeful tone, "If you were here, I might even give you a hug."

          He threw the stopper across the room at Loki almost out of habit, the unexpected slap of it hitting his palm making his heart stop. Loki swallowed down the swell of emotion as he thanked Norn that he'd really come in person this time.

          Thor's smile widened and grew genuine as Loki confirmed in an amused tone, "I'm here."

          The air whooshed out of Loki's chest as Thor crossed the room in an instant and swooped him up, feet dangling a few inches off the ground.

          "Oh for the love of-" Loki gasped out. "Brother put me down, we are not children any longer."

          "I haven't been able to hug you without fear of ending up with a dagger in my back for going on a damned decade. I shall hug you however I please," Thor thundered, happiness vibrating out of him in waves.

          "You ridiculous oaf," Loki returned, turning his head to press his cheek against the side of Thor's neck. "You should know by now I'd not kill you."

          "You've tried to so many times now brother," Thor murmured into his shoulder. "How am I supposed to-"

          "I was always confident that you would survive," Loki cut him off, swallowing uncomfortably as he thought about what he would have done had he actually succeeded.

          "But why-" Thor began.

          "Because a part of me was always hoping that maybe the next time you got back up would be the time you gave up and put me out of my misery."

          Thor set Loki down and held him by the shoulders, peering into his face earnestly. "I would never," Thor said firmly, his gaze steadfast and pained.

          Loki felt the familiar self loathing surge up in the face of sentiment and he shrugged out of Thor's hold so he could stalk off a ways. "And why not?"

          Thor gave him a confused look. "Because you're my bro-"

          "I'm a monster!" Loki shouted, cape flying out behind him as he spun to face his brother. He shivered nervously as he said the words that had haunted him day and night since he'd first seen his arm change color on Jotunheim.

          Thor shook his head dismissively and stepped towards him. "You're not, you're my-"

          "I'm not, I'm not kin to you in any way. I am the creature from the horror stories we told around the campfires when we were small," Loki raged, ramping himself up into near hysterics as he paced the room in front of Thor looking, for all his fury, distraught and broken.

          "Loki," Thor said placatingly, reaching out and snagging his arm as he passed him the next time. Loki yanked his arm out of Thor's grasp and the next time Thor blinked there were two of him.

          "Everything he told us was a lie, everything!" the doubles yelled, and Thor saw a tear fall down the cheek of the one on the right. "I'm not your brother and you were never firstborn. Neither of us were ever truly meant to rule."

          "That's not going to work this time," Thor grumbled, reaching out and grabbing Loki's arm.

          The decoy vanished and Loki stared down at where Thor was holding on to him. "How did you- never mind, you won't do it again."

          He yanked his arm away again and created five copies of himself as he dashed into the corner of the room.

          "You are not a monster Loki," Thor snapped, eye flashing with lightning as he advanced on him. Loki flinched as lightning shot out and fried the five copies around him.

          "Well I'm not your brother either," Loki hissed, looking pained as he backed further into the corner.

          "I don't care," Thor growled, grabbing Loki's wrist before he could do anything with the dagger that had made it into his hand somehow. "Blood relation or no Loki, you will always be-"

          Loki closed his eyes and called his true heritage to the surface, skin seeming to ripple slightly as it turned blue. He stepped forward into Thor's space recklessly. "This is who I really-"

          "Who you are is mine!" Thor roared, lightning sparking over his skin dangerously. Loki jumped at the volume of Thor's shout and his usual pale complexion came flooding back as Thor continued in a softer tone. "Brother, oldest dearest friend, or prisoner- frankly I don't care, I won't suffer your loss again. You're all I have left."

          "So you choose me of necessity," Loki breathed into the space between them.

          "I would choose you from all the souls in all the cosmos brother," Thor replied, voice strained with weariness as he tugged Loki back against his chest with a sigh. "Even knowing that you will always choose to leave in the end."

          Loki took a deep breath, noting hints of leather and burnt ozone as well as some kind of spiced mead smell, and something that had been tight and angry and hopeless for years unclenched just a little. "Maybe not always," he muttered, arms coming up hesitantly to squeeze back for a moment.

          "Now," Thor said after the moment had passed, disentangling them and taking a step back. "Enough sentiment for today. Stay," he continued cajolingly, gesturing at the booze behind him. "Have a drink!"

          "Another time brother," Loki replied, already halfway out the door as he shot a small grin over his shoulder. "Not like I'm going anywhere."

          A few days later, Loki was sneaking through the halls in the middle of the night as he made a mental map of all the nooks and crannies when he saw Hulk sitting alone in one of the big observatory rooms, staring out into the deep black of space.

          He was about to creep away when suddenly the big green giant began convulsing and shrinking sporadically until only Bruce remained in a heap of ruined too big pants.

          "Well, it looks like we didn't all die," Bruce grunted to himself, looking around the room blearily. "Where the hell are we though?"

          "My ship," Loki said gently from the doorway and Bruce leapt to his feet looking panicked. Loki held his hands up carefully and a tunic shimmered into being on Bruce's body.

          "I mean you no harm, that should last you until you find your quarters," Loki said, amusement lighting up his face. "I believe we're on our way to Earth to take you home."

          Bruce heaved a sigh and laughed in relief. "Oh thank god. So, what, you're one of the good guys now?"

          Loki's face shuttered and he looked away uncomfortably.

          "Ah," Bruce hummed perceptively as he shook his limbs out to get used to them again and moved to walk past Loki. "You're trying at least."

          He reached out hesitantly as he passed and let his hand fall on Loki's shoulder. "It gets easier the longer you do it, take it from me."

          Loki didn't say anything at first and Bruce almost made it out the door before he found his voice. "And the self loathing," Loki began, voice rough with the emotion he was trying to push down.

          Bruce paused and looked back, eyes sad and mouth tight with sympathy. "You can't define yourself by what the anger makes you do, you have to define yourself by what you do despite it."

          Loki smiled softly and inclined his head in thanks. "Does it ever go away?"

          "Not really," Bruce admitted, frowning to himself. "There are people though who make you feel less broken, hold on to those ones. And tell them, when you're crumbling. They'll help."

          "I used to believe that I wasn't deserving of feeling less broken," Loki said contemplatively. "It felt wrong somehow to feel anything less than miserable, when those I cared for tried to comfort me I could only think to lash out to protect myself from their imagined rejection."

          "You used to believe that, what happened?" Bruce asked when Loki trailed off, staring out into the stars thoughtfully.

          Loki smiled ruefully and walked closer to him as he replied, "It occurred to me that all I was doing was making the people I cared for share the pain I was drowning in and I finally came to see that I wasn't making any headway on actually being rejected either."

          "Very insightful." Bruce turned to the door and gestured for Loki to go ahead. "What's troubling you then?"

          Loki regarded him imperiously for a beat with a quirked eyebrow and Bruce hastened to add, "Not that it's any of my business of course, just that you do still seem somewhat troubled?"

          "Very insightful yourself," Loki conceded, walking out into the hallway as he considered how to ask what he was really wondering. "Once you've found your way back to a semblance of normalcy, what do you do?"

          "Well," Bruce said, following him into the hall as he thought the question over. "I don't know if I've ever experienced anything quite like what you're experiencing, but I'm gonna hazard a guess that it may also have something to do with who you are. I'm not big on Norse mythology but if I remember correctly you were the god of mischief?"

          "Yes, what of it?" Loki glanced over at him, fighting the instinctive defensive feeling rising in his chest.

          "I was just going to say that it suggests perhaps you get bored a little more often than maybe some of the other Asgardians, I'm fairly placid by nature so I truly relish peace and quiet but you... What did you used to do the last time you lived happily at home? Was there ever a time?" Bruce continued quickly, thoughts tumbling out of his mouth absentmindedly as he looked around the ship in awe. He'd never seen anything quite so impressive.

          "Happily at home," Loki repeated slowly, mind churning. "Before Thor was exiled, or perhaps more truthfully before Father announced he was crowning Thor and my envy began to suffocate me."

          "Alright so back when the two of you were just two princes of equal stature, what did you do for fun?" Bruce asked, looking over at him with interest.

          "Fun." The word felt foreign on Loki's tongue after so long just surviving and reeling with grief and loss and anger. "I would play elaborate pranks on Thor and throw magnificent parties. I was never able to match Thor as a warrior but my magic is unbeatable and that is absolutely integral to a great Asgardian party."

          "Have a party then!" Bruce exclaimed as they approached a more lively area and Loki slowed to a stop.

          "A party, who would come to a party thrown by me? Our old friends are all dead and the civilians still fear me," Loki scoffed, rolling his eyes.

          "I would," Bruce offered with an encouraging grin only to be met with skeptical raised eyebrows. "Hey, no I definitely would. Brunnhilde would, I bet Thor could put forth a decree or something. He's king now that everything settled down right? Decrees are a thing kings can do right?"

          Loki gave a horrified laugh and shook his head. "I am not going to have my brother pass a royal decree just so that people come to my party, that would be pathetic beyond measure."

          "That's fair, I guess you just gotta work with what you've got then," Bruce agreed easily. "We can at least all get together and get drunk, right? Back on Earth that would commonly be known as mischievous."

          "Thank you," Loki said sincerely, flashing him a smile. "There's a big map on the wall if you take a right three hallways down, head to the bridge. Thor is usually there, Brunnhilde or Heimdall will be if he's not, one of them can get you to the room they have set up for you."

          Bruce nodded, repeating the directions and new names to himself so he wouldn't forget them and turning to go. "If you want to talk more, feel free to come find me. I dunno how much it's worth coming from me but you don't seem all that bad."

          Loki frowned as something occurred to him. "How did you know you should believe that I was on your side when you saw me? I rather thought it would have taken a bit more than that to convince you."

          "Thor never doubted you Loki, he asked us to stall until you showed up," Bruce called over his shoulder. "Brunnhilde and I both told him he was nuts but he was certain."

          Loki's eyes widened and that something that had been tight and angry and hopeless for years unclenched just a little bit more. "I see," he said, half to himself as he turned to wander off again in the direction of Thor's quarters.

          He slipped into the room soundlessly, peering around in the dim light until his eyes landed on Thor. He was going through a series of stretches, back to Loki, wearing only a pair of leather trousers.

          Loki leaned against the door, taking in the rippling muscles in Thor's back with the same awe he usually reserved for a particularly nasty blade or spell. His brother had never been on the small side but in the years since he'd seen him last he'd broadened in the shoulders even more while keeping the trim waist.

          "Loki," Thor questioned the silent room, head tilting curiously.

          "Brother," Loki responded, slinking over to the glass bottles of booze as he gathered his words. "I thought we might drink?"

          He grimaced internally at the way his voice wavered slightly in uncertainty and compensated by presumptuously pouring himself a glass.

          "I had hoped you might come round, though I thought truthfully that I'd be waiting much longer than this," Thor rumbled, voice deep and eye lighting up with happiness as he turned to face him.

          An hour later they were shaking the last drops out of the glass bottles into their glasses and Loki was laughing in a way he hadn't in years.

          "Brother," Thor gasped, wiping at his eye as Loki tried to set the bottle down and it tipped onto its side. "Do you remember when we were younger and we'd run out of ale-"

          "Say no more," Loki said, waving a hand as he walked over to the spout above the tub. He waved his hand again and four tankards materialized on the tiny table in the center of the room. Thor roared in delight, snagging a tankard and bounding over to the tub.

          Loki watched with an amused grin as ale poured from the spout and grabbed his own mug as the door opened and Brunnhilde stumbled through the opening closely followed by Bruce. A small cherub with Thor's face was flying ahead of them cheerily.

          "Come and join the party! Time to get thunderstruck! Follow me!" Cherub Thor chirped, doing a flip in the air and winking at the real Thor as he collapsed into laughter before Loki vanished it with a flick of the wrist.

          "Thunderstruck!" Brunnhilde cackled, coming up short when she came face to face with Loki. Loki stiffened and they stared at each other tensely for a moment.

          "That you?" she grunted, nodding towards where the flying Thor had disappeared.

          Loki gave a dramatic bow and tossed a mug to her, crossing the room to hand the other to Bruce. "Peace offering?"

          "Hildy!" Thor boomed, sloshing the ale in his mug all over the floor.

          "Sparkles! You're sloshed!" she yelled back, catching the mug with an approving grin at Loki.

          "Fast follow through," Bruce said gently, watching Brunnhilde and Thor spar drunkenly in greeting.

          "It was grand advice," Loki replied, strolling over to the spout and turning it on. "Help yourself?"

          "Oh my- that's you too is it?" Brunnhilde practically squealed as she dashed over. She ducked her head under the stream and took a few dozen gulps. "Alright Trickster, you're nearly forgiven."

          Loki sobered for a moment and looked her in the eye with his best approximation of Thor's earnest stare. "I am sorry for using that memory against you, I was desperate in the moment and I would not do it again. She was exquisite."

          Brunnhilde flinched slightly, but smiled through it. "She really was. It was nice at least to see her in such detail once more."

          "I am sorry for your loss," he said, glancing over at Thor instinctively and watching him try to explain something to Bruce drunkenly.

          She followed his gaze knowingly and reached out without looking to fill her tankard. "I hope you never suffer its equivalence."

          Loki's eyebrows drew together critically. "I'm not sure it's quite the same."

          "Isn't it?" she asked lightly, weaving around him easily and chugging the mug of ale.

          "He's my brother," Loki protested, looking between Thor and her a couple times.

          Brunnhilde squinted at him as she took a swig from her own flask and dragged a chair over to the spout so she could more easily fill her mug. "Is he though?"

          Loki's mouth snapped shut and he frowned slightly at her but before he could say anything Thor stumbled into him, Bruce trying to catch him from behind and nearly tumbling over.

          "Brother," Thor managed between bursts of laughter as Loki's hands came up automatically to brace him by the shoulders. "Banner has just told me, you have to tell me if it's true, Banner has just told me that Hildy told him on their way over here that the way you got into the Grandmaster's good graces was by-"

          Loki slapped a hand over Thor's mouth and his eyes shot over to Brunnhilde's accusingly as she started to snicker unapologetically. "Seriously?"

          "Did you really use your illusions to make porn for him?" Thor asked from behind Loki's palm.

          Loki felt himself flush and he filled up his mug wordlessly as the others laughed.

          "Make something special for me?" Brunnhilde demanded after another dozen or so drinks, tilting her head appealingly. "I'm drowning in dicks around here."

          "Your wish is my command," Loki said obligingly, ignoring Thor's disapproving squawk entirely. "What sort of art would you like, blonde or brunette?"

          "I want lady you," she slurred, grinning wickedly at him. "Grandmaster told me that was who he made you craft for him."

          "Mother would be appalled," Thor mumbled into his mug mournfully, eyes sparkling with mirth.

          Loki rolled his eyes and retorted, "Mother was hardly the prude you make her out to be."

          He took a deep breath as Thor choked on his ale and concentrated on his magic, smirking in satisfaction when a tall pale woman took shape before them. She was thin and waifish with high cheekbones and blueish green eyes, the billowy tunic she was wearing was a deep green that made her pale skin even more striking.

          "Oh Norns, you make a lovely woman," Brunnhilde murmured, circling the illusion slowly with a leer.

          "Honestly, I have to agree," Bruce said as he rubbed at his nose and took another sip of his drink.

          "Sit," Loki said, gesturing at the wooden chair in the corner with a flourish. "Let her entertain you."

          Loki was staring at the woman as she gave Brunnhilde a lap dance when suddenly it clicked for him, why she had seemed familiar when he'd pulled her up on Sakaar. He swallowed back panic as it came back to him in flashes, he'd been snooping in Thor's chambers when they were fifteen disguised as a maid when Thor had come back and caught him.

          He felt it in the pit of his stomach when he remembered exactly why he'd retired that form after one wear long enough ago that he'd forgotten the entire incident. He'd buried it deep, figuring it was just another one of the things that made him broken and weird and wrong.

          He glanced over at Thor in the mirror discreetly and saw the wheels turning. Thor was worrying his lip with his teeth as he stared across the room at the woman. Loki walked over to the spout and downed two mugs quickly, it was only a matter of time before Thor realized where he knew her from.

          Maybe he wouldn't realize what it meant, maybe he would just think that he'd replicated a maid from their childhood rather than put in the effort to craft someone original.

          Loki chanced a glance at Thor and jumped when he found Thor's eye already fixed on him consideringly. Loki cleared his throat nervously, room spinning slightly with how much he'd had to drink in the last few hours.

          He drunkenly conjured another cherub, this one designed to look like Heimdall and distract Thor as he slipped out. It floated down to frown at Thor from a few inches in front of his face and he laughed in delight. Loki ducked out the door quickly while Thor was distracted.

          "Brother, it's traditionally considered polite to say farewell when you leave the company of friends," Thor called before Loki had made it more than a few yards, voice echoing slightly in the hall.

          "Since when have I ever been traditional or polite?" Loki retorted, looking over his shoulder to see Thor striding down the hall to catch up to him with a thoughtful cast to his eye that had Loki pushing back the urge to run.

          "I'll walk you to your chambers," Thor said, tossing an arm around Loki's shoulders as he came even with him and dragging him along with him towards his room.

          "That's not necessary brother, I'm not that drunk," Loki said, paying extra care to the order and sound of each word in the hopes that if he sounded sober enough Thor would go back to the party.

          "Well I want to and I'm kind of king now so I'm pretty sure that means you can't really tell me no," Thor rumbled, leaning in conspiratorially and hiccuping.

          "You never could handle your liquor," Loki grunted, stumbling as Thor's weight bore down on his shoulder abruptly.

          They walked the rest of the way to Loki's rooms in silence.

          "So," Thor began awkwardly, clearing his throat. "That woman-"

          "Goodnight brother," Loki said firmly, shrugging out from under his arm deftly and reaching for the door.

          Thor scoffed in irritation and half turned away as he grumbled, "I always knew that was you that day."

          Loki froze, heart thundering in his ears. "Excuse me?"

          Thor turned to him and his eye sparked challengingly at him. "I said, I always knew that was you that day."

          Loki bit his lip and shook his head as he fumbled at the door, backing through it as he snapped, "I really can't fathom what you're on about."

          Thor advanced on him faster than he could shut the door behind him and Loki cried out when he snatched up his wrist roughly.

          "This, right here brother," Thor all but snarled, one hand fisted in the front of Loki's tunic and the other forcing Loki's palm against his forehead as he backed him across the room. "Go ahead, let me remind you."

          "Thor, stop," Loki grunted as his legs hit the edge of the bed and he lost his balance, tripping to sit on the edge of the mattress as Thor bent to keep his hold on him.

          There were tiny sparks running over Thor's skin and shocking against Loki's skin where they were in contact. "Do not make me ask again brother."

          Before he could think better of it, Loki took a deep breath and dove into the memory. The second he opened the connection, Thor's power surged down it and dragged him deeper into the memory than he usually went. When he opened his eyes, they were Thor's eyes.

_Thor walked down the halls of the palace, humming a tavern song as he approached his chambers. He flung the door open and there was a crash as a tall stunning woman spun around across the room, knocking a vase to the ground._

_"M-my prince," she stammered, averting her gaze and bowing quickly as she took a few steps towards the door. "Forgive me, I'll go and get something to clean it up."_

_Loki remembered the terror he'd felt when Thor had burst into the room like that, sure he'd be caught and punished but too much pride to give up before he was. He'd been trying to find the hammer his father had gifted him for his birthday, desperate to at least try to lift it but not ready to fail in front of anyone._

_"Oh no," the younger memory of Thor replied in a smooth tone. "I wouldn't dream of it. The vase was at fault for even attempting to compete with such beauty, it deserves its fate."_

_Loki remembered fighting back an eyeroll and wondering if that crap really worked on the women of Asgard. Externally, the woman giggled and flushed a lovely rose color, biting her lip and looking away demurely. Loki felt the upswell of arousal as Thor zeroed in on where her teeth were worrying her lip._

_"You flatter me, my prince," she murmured silkily, trying to slip past him to get to the door._

_Thor's arm shot out to block her path and he guided her back against the wall while she mumbled a stream of half cooked excuses. Loki remembered the_ _confused aroused terrified knot in the pit of his stomach as he screamed at himself to change back and stick Thor with his smallest blade so he could run away._

_"Not yet, fair maiden," Thor murmured, leaning in to her seductively. "If you'll allow me to though, I intend to."_

_Loki watched her gasp for breath and shift nervously against the wall as Thor's eyes dropped to her exposed chest, the swell of her breasts rising and falling fetchingly as she tried to think of something to say._

_"If you but tell me to, I will leave you to your work and not be of bother to you any longer," Thor said softly, voice deep and graveled in a way young disguised Loki hadn't heard it before. Loki felt an answering thrill of arousal fly through him as the desire in Thor's remembered mind ratcheted up another few notches._

_The woman's mouth opened and closed a few times, eyes wide, but nothing made it out. She swallowed hard and shifted against the wall, eyes darting around the room and back to Thor. Thor's eyes trailed over her sharp cheekbones to her glittering blue green eyes to her wavy jet black shoulder length hair to her long thin graceful limbs and lithe body._

_Loki's heart stopped as Thor's mind came to one conclusion in the memory: Loki._

_"You're the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on," Thor whispered in that earnest way that was uniquely him, swaying forward until their breath mixed. "Tell me your name."_

_"Koli," she breathed after a long tense pause, tongue flicking out to wet her lips as her eyes dropped to Thor's lips. Loki remembered feeling like he'd lost his mind and felt Thor's cock shift in his trousers as he watched her tongue trail across her bottom lip._

_Thor ducked in and kissed her, slow and deep, curling his tongue in past her teeth and tickling the roof of her mouth in a way Loki realized absently that he still dreamed about. The woman moaned, sounding surprised and broken and her hands flew up to fist in Thor's hair._

_Thor pressed forward, grinding his hips against hers and making his need evident with a grunt. Loki reeled as he felt him think idly that she smelled familiar, slightly of black licorice, and the specter of Loki's image hung back in the center of the arousal storming through his veins._

_There was a knock at the door suddenly and Frigga swept into the room, gasping and turning to face the wall when her eyes landed on her son._

_"Mother!" Thor yelped, jumping as Loki watched the woman slip out of his hold deftly and run out of the room looking mortified._

_"I'll let you get yourself straightened up," Frigga said with a giggle, following the maid closely out the door. Thor stared after them for a moment suspiciously before shaking his head and flopping onto his bed, hand creeping down his abs towards the opening to his trousers._

          Loki gasped as he came back to the present with a start, cock throbbing as he stared back at Thor while they panted.

          "Did you really think I wouldn't guess it to be you, brother?" Thor forced out through a clenched jaw.

          Loki schooled his features back into a mask of indifference. "I didn't know you knew Koli, she really was quite-"

          "Cut the trickery Loki, I'm quite done with the lies and the games now," Thor growled, letting go of Loki with a shove that sent him sprawling ungracefully back across the bed. Loki sat up with a huff as Thor started to pace the room, cheeks red and sparks still crawling over his skin every once in a while.

          "I don't know what you're talking abou-" Loki tried again lightly, mind racing as he tried to figure a way out of this.

          A bolt of lightning shot out and singed the bed an inch from Loki's face and he scrambled off the bed. "What do you want me to say brother?" he yelped, desperation coloring his tone as he split off into three inside a cloud of smoke.

          "The truth!" Thor roared as he stormed past the two false Loki's and backed the real one into the wall. Loki cried out as Thor sunk a hand into his hair and forced him to make eye contact roughly.

          "Okay, okay, okay, okay!" Loki whimpered as Thor's grip on his hair tightened threateningly. "I was Koli, Koli was me!"

          Thor groaned and leaned in to crush his lips to Loki's. Loki flinched as sparks flickered across his lips and Thor nipped at his mouth. Loki whined, shaking his head and pressing against Thor's chest as panic and pleasure warred in his mind.

          "Thor, you are taking liberties," Loki gasped, fighting his hold indignantly and trying not to let his own hardness give his excitement away. "Get off of me you brutish-"

          "Loki, please," Thor groaned, pressing their foreheads together and taking a breath so he could will the sparks away. "Can we just once dispense with the pretenses and illusions and manipulations?"

          "I don't know what you me-" Loki snapped stubbornly, glaring back into Thor's eye furiously. Thor frowned and sighed, tugging his head to the side and slotting their lips together again passionately.

          A strangled moan dragged itself from Loki's chest as he felt his last resistances dissolving under the onslaught of Thor's talented sparking tongue. "Thor please-"

          "Tell me I can have you," Thor demanded, voice deeper than Loki had ever heard it before.

          "I won't, you entitled fucking- how dare you just assume," Loki spluttered, magicking a knife into his hand and trying to prick Thor in the side. The hand Thor didn't have buried in Loki's hair slammed his wrist against the wall until he dropped the blade.

          "Then tell me you'll have me," Thor grunted as they struggled. "If you must stab me, then do so intimately."

          Loki froze, staring at Thor as his words sent a shock of lust through his system. His eyes darkened and he licked his lips as the thought of penetrating Thor in so personal a way cracked and destroyed the tight angry hopeless tangle in his heart entirely.

          Loki reached up with his free hand and grabbed at the back of Thor's head, yanking him back to press their lips together again. He bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood and forced his tongue into Thor's mouth.

          "Tell me," Thor groaned into the kiss, shoving his hips forward into Loki's.

          "I will have you," Loki snarled, nipping his way up Thor's jaw to his ear and kicking off the wall to shove them towards the bed. Thor grinned fiercely into Loki's hair as he walked them back to tip onto the mattress.

          Loki straddled him and waved a hand, vanishing their clothes without missing a beat as he leaned in to reconnect their lips. He slipped his tongue into Thor's mouth and tickled the roof of his mouth as he tried to remember the words to the spell he'd found in the spellbook Frigga had kept in her night stand.

          "I hope you don't need me to be gentle with you?" Loki sneered, scratching his nails down Thor's sides sharply.

          "You are not gentle brother, I wouldn't have you any other way," Thor whispered, eye drifting shut as he arched against Loki's lithe form. Loki hissed the words to the spell quickly and Thor moaned loudly, writhing around on the bed helplessly as wetness flooded his ass and he felt his inner walls relaxing in preparation.

          "I am yours, Thor," Loki purred into Thor's ear as he pressed in relentlessly until he was fully seated inside the reigning King of Asgard. "Even when I was nothing, when I wanted to be nothing, I was yours. I hated you for it."

          Thor cried out at the words, legs twitching around on the bed as Loki filled him. "As you are mine, I have always been yours."

          Loki twisted down to kiss him again, pulling out and slamming back in roughly. Thor moaned as Loki pounded into him, a bolt of lightning taking out a lamp across the room.

          "Control yourself brother," Loki cautioned breathlessly. "We wouldn't want Heimdall to have reason to cast his gaze in our direction."

          A strangled laugh escaped Thor as he tried to gather his mounting electrical energy futilely and ended up taking out the chair in the corner. "Wise words, he wouldn't thank us."

          Loki's eyes jumped from the scorched chair and back to Thor's glowing eye nervously. "If you kill us right now, the tales they'll tell..."

          Thor dissolved into a mess of moaning giggles. "Please, Loki do not stop."

          "The risk of death has never seemed more worthy," Loki replied, leaning back and surveying the mess he was making of his brother and king with dizzying pride. He shoved Thor's leg back so he could see where they were connected and his mouth watered.

          He pulled out slowly as Thor squirmed and moaned, watching as the edges of Thor's hole stretched over the ridges of the head of his cock before shoving himself back inside. Thor's breathing was ragged and the lightning was rolling over his skin in waves now, sparking deliciously against Loki and causing brilliant little pinpricks of pain that drove him closer and closer to the edge.

          Loki reached down with the hand that wasn't holding Thor's leg back and trailed his finger around the rim of stretched flesh.

          "Ah, Gods, Loki-" Thor broke off, sweat breaking out at his temples as he arched against the bed nearly mindless with pleasure as Loki edged his finger in alongside his cock. He reached up and sunk his fingers into Loki's hair, yanking him down to meet him hard enough to rip a yelp from Loki.

          Loki gasped as his hips stuttered at the spike of pain and Thor dug his fingers into Loki's asscheek hard enough that he could already feel the bruise forming. Thor snagged Loki's bottom lip and bit experimentally. Loki whimpered and pressed his finger against Thor's prostate as he ground his hips in small circles.

          Thor swore, dragging his teeth against Loki's lip harder than he meant to and grinning breathlessly as Loki flailed a little.

          "So you like it when I cause you pain," Thor grunted, closing his eye against the waves of pleasure.

          "No brother," Loki managed to get out, nerves fizzing as his climax built. "I like it when you make me feel alive."

          Thor came with a shout, lightning shooting out of him in a torrent at the wall across the room and sparking over Loki's skin in waves. Loki collapsed over Thor, pulling his hand away from their joining as he joined Thor in completion with a keening whine as sparks of pain bloomed and faded all over him.

          "That was," Thor breathed after a moment and Loki thumped him on the chest before he could say something sappy to ruin the moment.

          "Hush brother," Loki murmured, fighting back a yawn as he nuzzled against Thor's neck languidly. "Let's not ruin it with words."

          Thor threw his head back with a loud laugh. "You really think something like that could be sullied with something as small as words."

          "I've ruined a great many things with something as small as words," Loki reminded him dryly as Thor looked back towards where the lightning had hit the wall.

          There was a sharp intake of breath and Thor went still under Loki. Loki slowly lifted his head and followed Thor's gaze to the wall with a horrible sense of apprehension.

          He gulped as he took in the hole in the wall of his chambers and a horrified laugh crawled out of his chest as he looked through it to find Heimdall staring, mouth hanging open, back at him from a rocking chair in the corner of his own room next door.

          "This isn't funny," Thor hissed up at him, looking miserable as he flailed out and dragged the nearest corner of the comforter over his head as Loki started to laugh for real.

          "His face though," Loki gasped, tugging the blanket off of Thor and tilting his head back. Heimdall still hadn't moved other than to close his mouth, he had an eyebrow quirked now and amusement hidden in the frown curving his lips.

          Heimdall put a bookmark in his book and stood, turning to the door to his room. "I've not heard you laugh that freely in many years, Prince Loki," Heimdall said in his solemn deep voice. "It is a welcome sound."

          "I agree wholeheartedly Heimdall," Thor agreed, happiness shining in his eye as Loki's face went pink.

          "There is a lightness to you as well my king, now I trust you'll have this wall fixed?" Heimdall called back as the door closed behind him.

          "Count on it," Thor bellowed after him, wrapping Loki in his arms and rolling them around on the bed haphazardly. "You're mine."

          Loki reached a hand out and moved a bookcase over to block the hole in the wall as he nestled into Thor's side with a sigh. "Yeah, I always was you oaf."

          "Mother would be-" Thor began after a moment, sounding mortified.

          "Mother could always see right through all of my illusions," Loki said, letting the implications settle in.

          Thor's eyebrows leapt up. "So Mother knew that was-"

          "She asked me about it later that day, didn't believe anything I said about trying to steal your hammer," Loki replied, smiling at the memory.

          "So that's what you were doing in there," Thor exclaimed with a laugh. "I had always wondered."

          "I think Mother would be happy, it was her greatest wish that we get on together."

          Thor snorted and squeezed Loki against his side. "It was indeed, I just don't know that she meant that to include us getting it on."

          "She knew everything we didn't," Loki pointed out, trailing a finger down Thor's chest as he reasoned it out. "She must have known that some day we'd discover we weren't traditionally speaking brothers."

          Thor hummed as he mulled it over. "I suppose you may be right."

          "Did you just agree with me again?"

          "Don't get used to it."

          The next day they stood in front of the window in Thor's chambers, looking out into the boundless expanse of space.

          "Do you really think it's a good idea to go back to Earth?" Loki asked, staring hard out the window and trying to disguise his nerves.

          Thor turned to look at him inquisitively.  "Yes, of course.  The people of Earth love me," he said matter of factly. "I'm very popular."

          Loki looked over at him fondly, glancing away as he said delicately, "Let me rephrase that, do you really think it's a good idea to bring me back to Earth?"

          Thor scrunched up his forehead thoughtfully. "Probably not, to be honest," he said, too earnest as always and Loki somehow smiled upside down in an attempt to hide his amusement.

          Thor looked back to the window with a hint of a smile at the edges of his mouth.  "I wouldn't worry brother, I feel like everything's gonna work out fine."

          Loki huffed a small laugh, letting Thor's blind faith reassure him enough for him to relax.

          "You're not going to leave are you?" Thor asked after a few minutes of silence, nerves evident in the creases at the corners of his eye.

          "I'm yours, brother."

**Author's Note:**

> Love these two together, could watch them onscreen together all damn day[and honestly have for the last week]. As always, lemme know what you think, drop a kudos or a comment. I'm working on another in this fandom, possibly featuring the Guardians as well. All my love, thanks for reading <3


End file.
